


Sweet Pea x Reader Lil Stories

by witchylina



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Play, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Sweet Pea, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Gentle!Sweet Pea, Little!Reader, Praise Kink, Protective!Sweet Pea, Rough Sex, Slight Sexual Harassment, Tall!Reader, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchylina/pseuds/witchylina
Summary: Sweet Pea x Reader kinky and fluffy oneshots. Rated individually but overall will be Mature because there will be sexual themes. Please give me some prompts or requests, if there's anything you'd like to see!





	1. Daddy Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is celebrating her birthday at the Whyte Wyrm and gets absolutely blasted. The next day is not forgiving. Good thing she has Daddy to take care of her.

The Whyte Wyrm was packed, with music blasting and people playing pool and getting drunk. Especially Y/n. See it was her 21st birthday and she can finally legally drink. Everyone in the Serpent family was there to celebrate with her, along with some of her friends from the Northside, much to Sweet Pea’s dismay. This was a Serpent party, so he believed Northsiders shouldn’t be welcome, but he would put up with almost anything to make his princess happy, especially on her birthday. 

Y/n spent the night smoking like a chimney and downing shot after shot, practically every Serpent in the building coming to her for birthday shots. She was thoroughly enjoying her night, so much as to get up on a table and start stripping in front of everyone and doing a drunken rendition of the Serpent Dance. Sweet Pea wasn’t really paying attention, it was only when he heard hollers and whistles did he look up from his friends and beer to see his girlfriend’s tall form swaying and sliding her manicured hands up and down her half-naked body. It took him a moment to register what was happening, as he was hypnotized by her curvy form moving so gracefully despite all the alcohol she consumed. That was something he could not handle everyone in their crew seeing so he got up quickly and sprang into action. Sweet Pea pushed and shoved through miscellaneous gang members until he felt a bra hit him in the face. He looked up and saw that she had taken off her bra and was getting ready to get rid of her shirt as well. He climbed onto a chair and wrapped Y/n jacket around her shoulders, and helped her down. 

“Sweets!!! Where were you? Did y’see my dance? Ever’one loved it!” Y/n slurred, a fat smile on her face, while holding on to her man for dear life. 

“Yeahhh I saw it, baby,” He grumbled, leaning into her a bit to drawl ''you did a naughty thing up there, though. Daddy might just have to give you a good spanking later. Now lets get you home, you’re out of commission for the night.” 

Y/n gasped and blushed a little bit at her boyfriend’s bold move of bringing up their dynamic in public. She shook it off quickly however, 

“B-but Pea, I don’ wanna! I’m having s’much fun”, She whined, doing her best to look up at him and pout while he dragged her out of the bar, only to immediately begin vomiting the second they got out the doors. 

“Pea I w’nna go home!” Y/n cried, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She always got like this after puking. 

“We will, sunshine, now hold onto me and I’ll get us home.” Sweet Pea said softly, trying to comfort her while helping her onto her feet. He grabbed her smokes off the ground and they began their walk back to the trailer park. Sweets made a note in his head to come back tomorrow for his bike. 

______________________

NEXT MORNING

______________________

Y/n was sprawled out on the mattress in Sweet Pea’s trailer. The sound of his motorcycle pulling up startled her awake. The second she woke up though, she rushed to get up and run to the bathroom to puke some more. When she finished, she registered the intense headache she had and her sore throat. Where was Sweet Pea?? She felt miserable and her adult mind was rapidly slipping away.

Fuck. 

Sweet Pea walked into his home to find Y/n curled over the toilet and again spilling her guts out. He hurried over to hold her hair out of her face while she finished. When she did, Y/n leaned back into Sweet Pea, resting her head on his chest. 

“Daddy I think I’m dying. My head is gonna explode!” Y/n whispered in a raspy voice, tears falling as every sound causing a painful pulse to wreak havoc on her brain. 

“Come on, princess. Back to bed we go.” Sweet Pea instructed, heaving her up off the floor and gently helping her into bed. 

He ran back into the kitchen and found a can of soup to heat up for her. Making his way back into the room she was in, he saw her face down, blindly reaching around for her smokes that he was smart enough to hide. 

“No smokes, baby girl. You needa heal up,” He said with a stern voice. 

“But I want them!! Where are they!” Y/n whined with some volume, her voice slowly losing power. He could tell she was slipping into her headspace.

“Hey! You gonna be a brat?” Sweet Pea snapped, walking closer to her and whispering in her ear, “Does daddy need to teach you a lesson for getting so fucked up? I’m trying to take care of you, so you better curb that attitude before you regret it.” He finished, landing a swift smack to her behind. 

“Ah! Sorry daddy, I’ll be good,” She resigned, turning her head to look up at Pea with her big eyes and an apologetic look on her face. He smirked at her before bending over and placing a little kiss on her forehead. 

“Its okay, princess. I know you’re not feeling well but you need to listen to Daddy so he can help you feel better.” He gave her another few kisses to keep her satisfied while he left to get her soup and water. Sweet Pea returned to find her in the same position so he lightly tapped on her side to get her to roll over. Setting the soup down on the bedside table, he instructed her to open her mouth so he could pop some medicine into it. Y/n downed the water before shyly looking at Sweet Pea. 

“D-daddy… could maybe.. could you feed me the soup?” She spoke quietly, hoping that he wouldn’t laugh at her request. Y/n was happy to see that he grabbed the soup and spoon and blew on each spoonful lightly before feeding her so she wouldn’t burn her mouth. 

Once Y/n’s tummy was full of warm soup, Sweets grabbed all the empty dishes and put them away in the kitchen, returning to get into bed with Y/n and cuddle up with her. She snuggled into him and hummed happily as he tightened his hold on her. He put the TV on so they could watch as they rested and Y/n slowly fell asleep again, holding onto her Daddy. 

Sweet Pea was happy that she felt better, but he had to wonder if she remembered anything from the night before. Oh well, he thought, he’d just tell her everything later and laugh at her reaction.


	2. Nasty Sex- Chubby Reader E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to surprise Sweet Pea and nasty, hard fucking occurs. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains bdsm related sex practices such as choking and face slapping. If this bothers you, avoid this chapter.

Sweet Pea was out taking care of Serpent business, so his girlfriend Y/n went out with their friend Toni to get out of the trailer and get some shopping done. They went to tons of stores, each of them buying a few things that had caught their eyes. Y/n however, decided to step into the lingerie store to get a little surprise for Sweet Pea as he’s been working a lot and is totally stressed out whether he’d admit it or not. 

“What do you think of this one, Toni?” Y/n held up a black and plum purple bra and panty set that came with a corset type thing with garters and some thigh highs. Luckily there was one left in her size. Having xxl hips and double G cup, finding nice lingerie that’s reasonably priced was a task.

“Ooo! That’s steamy. If you weren’t with Pea, I’d have you wear that for me for sure”, Toni said, sending a cheeky wink in Y/n’s direction. 

“Oh you know I’d wear it for you anyway, my love” Y/n replied, blowing a kiss to Toni, making them both giggle. 

___________

Once Y/n made it back to their trailer, she was relieved to find out he wasn’t home yet. Setting all her new stuff down, she rummaged through the bag with the special goodies in it and made a beeline for bathroom. 

Stripping her clothes from the day, she grabbed the thigh highs and slipped them up her thick thighs. Y/n just sat there and admired her legs for a little bit. She had never really been able to own things that looked nice and fit properly, having to settle for some cute but plainer garments. Proceeding with the rest of the outfit, she heard the rumble of a motorcycle outside the trailer. This caused her to move her ass and get everything on before he got close to the bathroom. 

“Y/n? You home, baby girl?” She heard Sweet Pea ask, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Y/n was excited, because she knew he would love it. 

“Yeah honey! Gimme a second, I got a surprise for you!” She exclaimed giddily. “Sit on the bed and Ill show you.”

She heard his steps get farther away and peaked out the bathroom door, having a good view of her man in his leather jacket, looking a bit roughed up. She slid her hand down to her pussy which was starting to react. Perfect. 

“Babe hurry uuup, don’t make me come over there and grab you myself!” He teased, making you even tinglier. 

Y/n sauntered out of the bathroom going straight for Sweet Pea. He was playing on his phone until she let out a little cough to get his attention. Looking up, his jaw immediately dropped. 

She smiled down at him and was totally loving his reaction. He reached out for and she stepped closer so he could feel her. He got up off the bed and let his hands roam all over her soft body. Admiring how the lingerie hugged her in all the right places, he squeezed her on all his favorite spots. Her hips. Her tummy. Especially her thighs and ass. 

“Goddamn, look at my princess all dolled up for me.” Sweet Pea sighed, drinking in her appearance. 

Y/n blushed. It always got to her when he started calling her names like that. 

“I thought it’d be nice to help you let off some steam after the few weeks you’ve been having. Plus, I missed you touching me.. “ Y/n confessed. He caressed her face and brought her in for a rough kiss. 

He slid his hands down from her face and grabbed her ass hard with both hands, grinding his jean covered hips into hers and releasing a low growl from his chest. Y/n whimpered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and letting him bite and nibble on her lips. She loved when he bruised them up. 

“You’re always such a good girl for me, Y/n. You like taking care of me?” Sweet Pea asked, lightly running his fingertips up and down her spine, sending chills throughout her body. 

Her breath hitched as she nodded, looking up at him silently begging him to touch her and talk to her more. She loved and hated that he could get her from so confident to a blushing and whimpering mess in such a short amount of time. 

“What else do you have for me, baby girl? You gonna show me how much you missed me?” Sweet Pea whispered before bringing his face to Y/n’s neck and leaving a line of kisses, sucks and bites. She ran her fingers through his hair, and with a fresh surge of confidence, Y/n gripped his dark locks tightly, forcing his head back before leaving her own bites and sucks on his neck, a specially hard nip at his serpent tattoo. 

Y/n heard a strained groan from her boyfriend and smirked to herself. She began unbuttoning his flannel while placing dark hickies on her way down his body, finally making it to the part of him she craved most at that moment. His breathing was heavy and Y/n swore she could hear his heart beating, or was it hers…. didn’t matter. She pulled out his cock, sighing blissfully as it lay warm and heavy in her hand. 

Y/n felt a large, strong hand on her hair and the tight grip that followed. She whined as he rasped,

“You know I love it when you take your time baby, but I’m gonna need to feel those gorgeous lips very soon if you know what’s good for you”.

There they were again, the words that made her tummy ignite and her pussy clench in excitement. With the tug that his hand gave her hair, she opened her mouth and accepted his thick cock, she and Sweet Pea moaning the second it made contact with her tongue. Y/n got down to business, going deep and sucking hard the way she knew her man loved it. 

“God, you always know what to do with that sweet mouth of yours, don’t you? You take my cock like such a little champ.”

Sweet Pea moaned and he placed his other hand on her head and straight up face fucked her. He loved the way Y/n gagged, choked, and gurgled on his dick. It just made him harder and thrust faster and farther down her throat. The sloppier the better, he always said. She gripped his thighs like a vice, nails digging into his tan skin and she felt her wet cunt soaking through the brand her panties. 

Getting close to cumming, Sweets pulled out of her mouth panting heavily and trying to regain his composure. He looked at her with adoration and that look he gave when he wanted to absolutely destroy her. 

Y/n looked up from her place on the ground, waiting for her man to make the next move. He caressed her face, spreading the spit and precum before leaning down and kissing her hard. 

“My special little girl, always doing her best for me.” He gave her plush face a light smack, “Get that sweet ass on the bed.” Sweet Pea demanded, Y/n clambering up onto shaky legs and settling herself on their soft mattress. He admired the way her thighs, ass, and tummy jiggled slightly as she made herself comfortable, waiting patiently for Sweet Pea to ruin her. 

She heard him rustling behind her, turning her head to look back only to see him land a hard slap to her ass causing her to release a high pitched yelp. Y/n pouted at him and chuckled while harshly pulling her panties down her hips. Sweet Pea spread her cheeks and shoved his tongue up her soaked cunt. She let out a shaky moan, lowing her torso to the sheets, letting him have his way with her. She could hear him slurping and moaning at her taste. Y/n moaned especially loud when his tongue found her swollen clit and began assaulting it with forceful prods. He had her flip onto her back before moving her thighs over his shoulders and going to town on her pussy, sucking harshly and giving it little nibbles, and eventually shoving 2 fingers inside her to rub at her g-spot. He could feel her legs shaking, loving the weight of them. It took only a few more seconds of him eating her out for her to gasp and moan his name so loud he was sure some of the other residents at the trailer park could hear what they were getting up to. 

Sweet Pea smirked at the thought.

“Mmmm you always taste so fucking sweet. You think the others can hear how well I treat you? I bet they wish they could have a taste.” He mused, loving the way Y/n was blushing and gasping for air.

“Maybe I’ll let Fangs have a go at me if you’re so worried about that”, Y/n teased, biting her lip at the look Sweets shot at her. She was in trouble now.

“Oh, is that so, little girl? Not if I tie you up to this bed and keep you all for myself. I better not see you letting other men touch you. They’d be dead, and you’d be in deep, deep shit.” He growled, hovering over her and promptly shoving his cock in her pussy. Y/n’s eyes rolled back as he took, and took. She felt his rough hand on her throat, the slight pressure making her clench around his girth. 

“You like riling me up like this baby? That’s very naughty of you”, Sweet Pea panted out, “You want me to slap you around some more?”

He released her neck so she could reply, 

“Yes,” Y/n choked out, “Please Pea, harder this time” 

He let out a loud moan before bringing his hand back and giving her a good firm slap to the face, not giving her a chance to react before giving her another. 

She looked up at him with adoration. Other men she’d been with had thought of her as sick in the head or were too afraid to hurt her when she asked for things such as this. Sweet Pea was hesitant at first, but when he saw how her body reacted and how she begged for more, he couldn’t get enough. But he would never, ever inflict pain on her unless it was in the bedroom and she explicitly asked for it. 

He leaned down and left soft kisses over the red spots from his hand, a stark contrast to the way he was fucking into her like a wild animal. She turned her head and captured his lips, her hand sliding up his chest and up to his throat, her chubby fingers curling and pressing down on the arteries in his neck, making him feel light headed but absolutely blissful. After about 10 seconds, Y/n released and looked up at him with fascination as she watched him take in lungfuls of air, slowing his thrusts slightly and giving her a stern look before picking up the pace again. 

Sweet Pea ground his hips into her, his cock so deep and stretching her so much. The scratch of his pubic hair was giving Y/n the best king of stimulation and she declared that she was close to cumming, dragging her nails down his back hard enough to break skin.

“Fuck, Pea! I’m gonna cum, I’m so close, please!” Y/n begged while panting heavily, finally coming undone when Sweet Pea slapped her clit a few times. 

He grunted, the force of her pussy clenching around him causing his thrusts to stutter a bit. 

“That’s right, sweetness, your cunt is squeezing my cock so good. I’m gonna fill that pussy up now, okay?”

Shortly after giving her a heads up, his hips stilled, bottomed out within her as his cock released spurt after spurt of cum, making her moan as she felt warm inside. 

Sweet Pea held himself up, not wanting to drop himself on top of his girlfriend and crush her. However, he did revel in the view he had of Y/n dragging her hand down her body to her used up pussy, sticking two fingers in to collect some of his cum and bring it to her lips to suck it off. He swooped down to taste their mixed flavors on her lips and could help but to moan at the taste. 

“Goddamn, I fucking love you, woman.” 

Y/n hummed blissfully, smiling wide.

“I love you too, you crazy bastard!”


	3. Knight in a Ratty Leather Jacket ( T )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this contains verbal sexual harassment
> 
>  
> 
> The Ghoulies make crude remarks towards the reader and Sweet Pea takes care of business, then his woman.

In this oneshot, reader is called Baby Cakes. 

 

____________________________________________

Being on the chubby side came with its ups and downs. Some appreciated her body type, or some gave her hell for it. However, when it came a certain gang of delinquents, her body attracted nasty sexual remarks. This particular day was a down. 

“Dayum! Look at all that woman.” A loud and annoying voice rang across the cafeteria, coming from the Ghoulies’ table. 

Baby Cakes rolled her eyes and walked passed them not paying them any mind. That didn’t do much though because once her back was to them she heard a shrill whistle and wolf howls. 

“Lemme get a night with that fat ass, mama!”  
“More cushion for the pushin’, baby!”  
“Ditch your little snake boy and hang with us, we’ll make it worth your while~~”

She quickly turned around, ready to give them a piece of her mind.

“Now you listen, skeeves. It’ll be a cold day in hell when my ass comes near any of your soggy cocks so you better back the fuck off.” While going on her rant, she failed to sense Sweet Pea speed walking up to her from the Serpents’ table. She was about to continue when she felt a strong hand tighten on her waist. 

“You guys better stop disrespecting my girl, I’ll make sure you’re sorry for it,” Baby Cakes looked up and noticed Sweet Pea was seething with anger, really not liking how the Ghoulies were talking to his woman. 

“Ain’t no disrespect here, Sweetie Pie! Just curious why she pops that pussy for the likes of you when she could get her back blown out real good by all of us” A Ghoulie snickered, looking back at his friends and not noticing Sweet Pea charging at him with a fist pulled back. 

Baby Cakes heard the crunch of a fist making contact with a nose and breaking it. Only it wasn’t over then. Other Serpents had caught on with the situation and came forward. They began rustling with the rest of the Ghoulies present and a full blown fight broke out. Baby Cakes tried getting in the middle of it all to stop the mini rumble, and ended up getting bopped over the head pretty hard. Sweets must have noticed because he was out of that dog pile fast. 

“Oh shit, baby, are you alright?” He fussed over her, checking her for any other bumps or scratches. Sweets had a look on his face, a mix of worry and absolute anger. 

Baby Cakes rubbed her head as she tried standing up, 

“Can we just go home, Sweets? I have a headache and I wanna change out of my tight clothes.” She mumbled, looking away in slight embarrassment. 

Sweet Pea looked at her in a concerned manner, 

“They make you uncomfortable with yourself, Princess? I’ll fucking kill em all. You wear what you want, you’re always beautiful, but know that if I ever hear them talking to you like that again, there will be a crime scene.” He spat, “Come on, let’s get you home.” He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up, sighing deeply as he felt her cling to him tight. 

Sweet Pea promised himself he’d finish what he started in the cafeteria sometime. He felt sick knowing his girlfriend was being sexually harassed and nobody else stepped up. He was also proud of how she stuck up for herself before he showed up. She’s a bad bitch, but also a victim of sexual assault, so being spoken to like that can be especially draining and scary for her.  
_____________________________

At Baby Cake’s Trailer  
_____________________________

She didn’t release her grip on Sweet Pea the entire way to her home. He was like her teddy bear and she couldn’t let go. He didn’t mind at all, enjoying the squish of her soft body pressed against him.

Sweets unlocked her trailer and they stepped inside. He convinced her to let go and sit on the bed while he grabbed her comfy clothes and a few beers for each of them. 

“Go ahead and get changed, Princess. I won’t look if you feel uncomfortable”, He lied on the bed, turned to face the opposite direction and opened up two beers. 

Baby Cakes smiled slightly, appreciating how careful he was being with her. Not many people knew how much of a softy Sweets truly was, and she loved that he was the softest with her. She got her jammie pants on and one of Sweet Pea’s hoodies, and lied next to him, being the big spoon and reaching around him for her beer. 

He turned back around and clinked their beers together. After each taking a sip, Baby Cakes spoke up finally, 

“Don’t worry, I’m okay, Sweets… It’s just that I get scared when shit like that happens because I don’t want history repeating itself. I don’t ever want them to get near me if they talk about me like that.” She confessed, scooting in closer to her man and letting out a content sigh. “I feel safe now though. You always make me feel safe. I don’t know if I would’ve stood my ground had they been allowed to continue. I’m so glad you came when you did.”

Sweet Pea felt his heart sink slightly. He was scared of what would have happened if he hadn’t popped up also. Yeah, the other Serpents could have stepped in but they didn’t always pay attention like he did. 

“I’ll never let anyone lay a hand on you, not when I can help it. I’ll slit the throat of whoever tries.” Sweet Pea swore, getting riled up again at the thought of the day’s events. 

“If you do that, then you’ll be in jail and I won’t have my knight in a ratty leather jacket,” Baby Cakes giggled, pulling Sweets in for a kiss. He smiled and got on top of her and kissed her harder before slamming his beer then giving her a mischievous smile, 

“Wanna get fucked up and watch some of your shitty chick flicks?” He proposed, “I’ll go pick up something from Pop’s real quick”, and off the bed to grab their emergency whiskey.

“How dare you! You love all those “shitty chick flicks”, Baby Cakes scoffed, “Yes, though, bring me all the grease and alcohol, baby!” 

Sweet Pea pulled her favorite blanket over her body and handed her the whiskey for her to protect while he went for foods. He ruffled her hair and ran out the door, yelling that he’d be back in a flash. 

Listening to the roar of Sweet Pea’s bike, she got comfortable and took a nice big swig of their whiskey.

“My knight in a ratty leather jacket.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick something I cooked up tonight. Not amazing, but I wanted to update, so hopefully its still enjoyable!


End file.
